A study of the Children of the Void
by squidsy22
Summary: The discovery and development of the reclaimed Tenno children; as told by the Corpus researcher assigned to study them. They may yet be the miracle weapon the Empire needs in it's conflict with the Traitor-Machine...
1. Log 0: Prologue

**-ACCESSING H-SEC WEAPONS LAB 856416 NETWORK: ARCHIVE**

 **-RETRIEVAL COMPLETE**

 **-VIDEO CHANNEL: CORRUPTED- AUDIO ONLY**

 **-BEGIN PLAYBACK LOG: _"** "

 **-PLAYBACK PAUSED**

 **-TRANSLATION PENDING…**

 **-BEGIN ALTERED PLAYBACK LOG: 0_"Prologue"**

The following is the first of many logs recording the study of the recently recovered Zariman 10-0: a derelict colony ship found floating into Imperial space by a salvage team. From my understanding, the ship, sent of course to the Tau system; was lost mid-traversal in a void fissure. I remember the day it launched, with a fragment of the one-day traitor machine aboard, painfully well. We knew the void was turbulent, of course; but whether they survived or not was irrelevant. The data recorders aboard the ship...now, those are invaluable. Video footage of thousands of subjects (however willing) exposed to void energy? It's a Void researchers wildest dream! Scouts are currently probing the vessel, but so far the data stores seem to be... displaced. Signs of internal damage have been reported over audio channel; and integral faults seem worryingly common. Worse still, there have been no signs, on any scanners, of the prototype Terraforming Engine! Our last shred of the Original Proto-Sentient not indoctrinated by the Traitor, potentially a PERFECT weapon against it, and it's just go-

By the VOID Gradva! You know not to enter my office when I am TRYING TO REC-

What? Calm down and speak. Who is hur-

Kaleen?! Burned? What could burn through a Class 4-Protoshield?

What? What child? Survivor? Survivors!? Are they injured? Did the expl-

...they did WHAT?

Gradva… you mean to tell me, there are not only survivors aboard the ship, exclusively CHILDREN, on a vessel lost for YEARS in the void, but that one of the children effectively

SHOT FIRE FROM HER HANDS!?

DOES THAT SUMMARIZE IT?!

...I am the Imperial Head of Void Sciences, Gradva.

Do you have any idea How MUCH-

Footage?

LET ME See that holov-...

...

are dissmissed.

...

NOW GRADVA.

…

By the Masters…

My job, it would seem, has gotten Far more intriguing.

 **In case it wasn't evident, this was my first attempt at fanfic. I do really need help with it; this stuff is hard (though you all would know best, right?) I know I'm not supposed to post Text/Audio log format stories, but this is how I chose to write this, and I feel as though It's warranted. In any case, I'll be skipping this end bit up till chapter 5, but if you want to read them, they are on the original posts on WF Forums.**

 **Cheers!**

 _ **-Glory unto The Golden Empire**_


	2. Log 1: Hayden

**-ACCESSING H-SEC WEAPONS LAB 856416 NETWORK: ARCHIVE**

 **-RETRIEVAL COMPLETE**

 **-VIDEO CHANNEL: CORRUPTED- AUDIO ONLY**

 **-TRANSLATION BUFFERING: PLEASE WAIT...**

 **-BEGIN PLAYBACK LOG: 1_"Hayden"**

Fortune, it would seem, has smiled upon me.

In the days following the "incident" aboard the Zariman, the survivors (exclusively children oddly enough) have been quarantined: and myself assigned to study them and the… abilities they manifest. It's a shame, really, that Kaleen was so inept. I rather enjoyed her insight at times, but her lack of caution was, and is, inexcusable. The little Daemon (Kasha, I believe it was) that burned her was to be held alone in a fireproof stasis chamber; but then the others started panicking, and dangerous "conditions" started to manifest, and… ugh. I have never been fond of children, but these… things... are beyond intolerable! They are being held together in a repurposed childrens school; lined to the brim with Void-worthy plating, null-shielding, and stasis-sealant. It could serve an Imperial command barge for a Master if not for the lack of engines and the… inhabitants.

A child psychoanalyst has, voluntarily, been stationed within the vessel (the "Crucible" we have come to call it). She… oh what was her name? Arula? Ar- Mmmu... Maru?... Oh whatever- SHE has proven awfully resilient in her efforts to, shockingly naive enough, Comfort the children; having already been endangered at least twice now by violent "manifestations" produced by her charges! I give her a week before she's injured and/or killed, and subsequently fired.

Speaking of Fire, the little sh-... LITTLE GIRL responsible for the removal of my lab assistants FACE was supposed to be my first subject. Her temper, however, is… dangerous; and my examination room isn't fully hazard-proofed yet (something about the forma supplier needing more Neural Sensors). As such, we arrive at the first subject of my examination: a sprightly young boy named Hayden.

The first note one makes of the boy is his unusual fitness, relative to his age. From what I understand, he used to be an athlete; specializing in the Ancient Earth "Hurdled Sprint". The boys calves are prodigious, and his heart seems to be bursting with energy. Just as well, because the physicals issued to him were extensive. Once we realized the exhaustive therapy routine had virtually no effect on his vigor, we experimented with his limits. All tests seem to point towards a huge, but present, limit in his stamina, but nothing else. I was rather disappointed, hearing rumours what the other children could do. Until, of course, danger was introduced. As his therapist was helping him out of the magnetic gyro, the Ayatan circuit flared, and an inactive camera drone came flying at them. With a blinding flash of light, and Inhuman speed, he surged forward, and struck the drone.

It was CUT,

Clean.

In.

Half.

Later review showed the boy manifesting Void energy as some kind of "Hardlight Blade", and using its energy to enhance his speed. The void is complex, and anyone who spends long enough studying it knows that details are everything. The Manifestation of power under duress tells us little besides his ability to use energy the same way our void engines do in an emergency. The accuracy and unthinking reflex of the cut though… that speaks Volumes. For instance, it tells us that he has used his… lets call them "Powers", before, done so under life-or-death circumstances, and has MUCH experience with it. Protective instinct is to be expected in any group of disaster survivors (especially with younger, more vulnerable members present), but lashing o-... no Striking Purposefully at a threat to your group with an almost routine preparedness and PERFECT precision is the mark of a self-appointed protector. It's obvious in the way some of the group defer to him that he is a guardian to them; a slayer of beasts, who has repeatedly risked his own life to save one of theirs and has gotten VERY good at it.

The question then becomes, why hide his powers from us? The answer, naturally, is that he views this as a hostile environment, and is avoiding tipping his hand to the enemy too early. Smart of him, no doubt, but if even one of the older (and more level-headed) of the group has become so jaded and cynical, what effect could the horrors I imagine they've seen have on the weaker-minded ones? Said individuals, however, are for another time, but the prospect of weaponizing their talents looks promising, but only time will tell. The fate of the empire may hang in the balance.

Or more importantly, my position as head of this division.

 **No Hayden is not THE Hayden Tenno. Just thought I'd clarify; people seemed confused on the Forums.**


	3. Log 2: Hale

**-ACCESSING H-SEC WEAPONS LAB 856416 NETWORK: ARCHIVE**

 **-RETRIEVAL COMPLETE**

 **-VIDEO CHANNEL: CORRUPTED- AUDIO ONLY**

 **-TRANSLATION BUFFERING: PLEASE WAIT...**

 **-BEGIN PLAYBACK LOG: 2_"Hale"**

Thing have finally settled down around here, it would seem; though things have only gotten stranger for it.

The "caretaker" Margulis (finally cared enough to learn her name) has built quite a reputation among the subjects. The audio bugs even recorded one referring to her as "Mother". Personally, I am shocked she's still alive. Stranger still (but with no objections on my part) given the circumstances of this log, she may yet prove invaluable to my efforts.

The second subject of this project was a little girl called "Hale". Shy to the point of obnoxia, her powers have manifested, quite harmlessly, several times now. She never speaks unless she absolutely HAS to, and her definition of necessity is stringent like no other I have ever seen. She seems to suffer from truly crippling anxiety (odd for such a young age); but clearly proving my previous assertions about the experiences of the children, and the effects on the youngest of their ranks. A few times now, she has been victim to the torment of her more audacious peers, and has responded in a unique way. Well, I say unique, but everyone has the instinct to curl into a ball and shut out the world when under extreme duress; but not only is she far more prone to, she actually can. Her marauders often discover an odd sensation of disorientation; punctuated by acute deafness. In fact, everyone in a radius around her discovers their ears to be useless for a time. Even our quantum data taps are left empty- COMPLETELY EMPTY of ANY readings but video. The background "noise" of cosmic radiation that permeates ALL OF EXISTENCE: Silenced! The effect lessens as you distance yourself from her, but by the Masters, is it absolute at its peak! However, her sound manipulation, as we have come to learn, works both ways

As mentioned, Margulis is, to them, a mother-figure; and seems to be embracing the role rather well. She often spends her time engaging with them in small groups. A favorite pastime of hers is singing to them the music of Ancient Earth. Many of them seem to like it, but three stand out above the rest. The boy, Rell, seems to want it to the point of need; and has thus become bonded very strongly to Margulis. Sira, one of the more pronounced of the group, always hums along; or even forms the accompaniment. The sounds that girl can produce are astounding, going so far as voice replication for the duet pieces. Hale, though, has shown a talent just as useful. Margulis had asked if anyone besides Sira would sing on their own; as an exercise in self-confidence. Many attempted, and the quality was... questionable, at times. Eventually, Hale was asked to sing, but quickly shied away. Rather than push her, and risk ending the activity in silence, another was chosen. Even I recoiled at the sound produced! Margulis stopped them, and started guiding them along an orchestral piece (Sira filling in as the strings) when suddenly, as if an apparition of the subconscious, a voice began to rise. What followed is the most stunning rendition of "Nella Fantasia" ever recorded; beautiful enough, even to my stable mind, to evoke a sense of reverential awe. If I did not know the Gods reserved their divinity for themselves, I'd swear she were an angel of the Master's' own creation. Moreover, EVERYONE in the Crucible heard it. Her voice transcended sonic limitation, and resonated flawlessly throughout the station; clear as day. The volume too was unreal; loud, like a bludgeon to the senses, but not harsh enough to cause pain. Her Powers, under other circumstances, would be entertainment worthy, exclusively, of the Masters themselves...

Regardless, her unique talents are prime for weaponi **-**...

…

…

…

[Such fortuitous timing! As I was saying, her powers are ideal for weaponization in stealth ships or Imperial assassination. Case in point, she seems to be having a powerful surge of distress at the moment, thus I am unable to speak into the recorder and must manually type this in afterwards. In theory, if I were a target for Imperial assassination, or guarding a valuable enemy datapad, I would scarcely have a moment to hit the manual alarm before my silenced cries of warning were ended. Alternatively, my head could be busted and all security equipment fried in a large radius by a controlled scream; or a captured mind slowly broken and repurposed by subliminal infrasonic humming! Any who would dare intervene would find their senses turned against them as they writhe in discomfort at the sound of our operatives screech]

[Indeed, this one will be Quite useful for my research.]


	4. Log 3: Thuban

**-ACCESSING H-SEC WEAPONS LAB 856416 NETWORK: ARCHIVE**

 **-RETRIEVAL COMPLETE**

 **-VIDEO CHANNEL: CORRUPTED- AUDIO ONLY**

 **-TRANSLATION BUFFERING: PLEASE WAIT...**

 **-BEGIN PLAYBACK LOG: 3_"Thuban"**

Well, I've finally been moved to a suitable Habitation and the interrogation and Intensive Testing chambers are all but indestructible. Life is good. My most recent charge was quite useful in testing the adaptability of said chambers, in fact.

For better or worse.

Thuban is… well, he's… complicated. It's hard to tell whether his powers influence his mood, or his mood influences his powers, but either way he has an unreal case of Bipolarism; bordering on multiple personalities. Said intelligence is barely noticeable, but certain constants stand out from the variables. For instance, though he seems loth to hold onto one idea or possession for too long, he has a favorite coat he always wears. He also seems to get along rather well with others; though only with certain individuals at certain times.

His power spectrum seems to be a writhing nexus of unrestrained void energy, taking wildly different forms and effects. Through much observation, though, we've whittled them down to four states/personalities: the Jovial, the Silvertongue, the Stoic, and the Impulsive. The boys' emotions conform to these states; and, though fully aware of his choices in other states, he can openly disagree with those choices. In other words, each personality is aware of the others, and are just masks over a unifying intelligence. Each side of his psyche seems to express itself in different ways, the most distinguishable being color: thus the manifestations of his powers give off a different color of light depending on the state. Said manifestations, however, are far more intriguing. First, he seems to radiate energy with wildly varying effect and magnitude depending on his sta-… look, let's just call them "elements" for my sake- "Element" and emotional state. In fact, inanimate objects left in his presence too long in a period of particularly great stress physically change over time to reflect it. This phenomenon is most noticeable in his Coat (though I hesitate to call it that after… well I'll get to that), which, having gone through the void with him, is positively teeming with his energy, and adapts its shape to suit him incredibly well. I doubt I need tell you how useful User-Adaptive armour would be for the Dax Corps; and even perhaps the slave troops, if need be. Especially given its… protective tendencies. When I said armour, I meant simply a coat like the boys; I dare not dream of what Actual kinetic armour could do, charged with his energy! Just the boys coat seems strong enough though: nigh indestructible, temperature resistant, and self-aware, it seems. I'm not kidding. We were testing the boy's' blindfolded reflexes when (courtesy of a distressed Hale) all sound cut out. We had no time to stop the test before a projectile was lobbed at his back, and before even the boy was aware, it was stopped. The Coat-shell had extended and caught it in mid-air before dropping it harmlessly at his feet. There is no way he could have seen or heard it coming, and I highly doubt he smelt it. If a simple cloth coat can stop a bladed disc at high velocity, what could true armour, in the hands of a trained soldier no less, do? That's not all, either! His energy, as stated before, can influence any object; albeit only with very long-term exposure. The only kink in his otherwise perfect armory is his instability. He cannot reliably control his powers, or even himself. While this is a problem in many, if not all, the children, he seems especially vulnerable to mood swings and traumatic episodes. Or maybe his powers constantly shift, causing the emotional chaos? I don't know, but regardless: he is prime material for weaponization research. That is, after all, my job. Now if only that monitor of theirs would remember Hers…


	5. Log 4: Magnus

**-ACCESSING H-SEC WEAPONS LAB 856416 NETWORK: ARCHIVE**

 ** **-RETRIEVAL COMPLETE****

 ** **-VIDEO CHANNEL: CORRUPTED- AUDIO ONLY****

 ** **-TRANSLATION BUFFERING: PLEASE WAIT...****

 ** **-BEGIN PLAYBACK LOG: 4_"Magnus"****

 **The good news is that the testing chamber worked. The bad news is that it's already been destroyed. Little brats couldn't even give it a week before they trashed the priceless and delicate technology within. We did, however, manage to completely process the one individual responsible before it gave out: Magnus.**

 **Oh, my… was it worth the sacrifice.**

 **Just at a surface level, the boy is impressive; standing at a full 8 units with no shortage of thickness; or width of frame. Oddly enough, though, he does not seem strong. Certainly large, and not by any means unfit, but simply "husky". His skin and fat layers are abnormally thick, and his ghostly pallor suggests deeply hidden veins. I imagine this is directly tied to his abilities: which I'll get to shortly.**

 **He always seems cold, and bundles up tightly when away from his sister. Oh yes, I forgot to mention his sister; the little bi-.. CHILD who burned my protege! I'll get to her eventually, but for now, Her brother. As I said, he rarely shows much of his milk-white skin; making an effort to conserve precious internal body heat.**

 **He seems popular among the other children- often using his powers to amuse the little ones or treat minor wounds. Ah, but I haven't even discussed them yet. His powers, uniquely so far, were actually known before testing. It's not that he trusts us fully yet, but he uses them constantly! As stated, he applies them liberally to any situation calling for temperature modulation; for his power, simply stated, is cooling. It doesn't sound impressive, but believe me: he is a** ** **lethal**** **force. He has** **immense** **control over his powers (quite a juxtaposition to his sister), but it seems he has been very cautious in pushing his limits. He is startlingly intelligent; and probably fully aware of how dangerous his powers are. We remedied that caution; locking him in a chamber with a live fusion reactor. Proper radiation shielding was provided, of course, but not coolant. The kill switch on the reaction was primed at all times, of course.**

 **He was not informed of this. After all, one's best efforts are those perceived to be their last. He held admirably against the heat, at first, but he began to falter as it intensified. His behavior showed he had been pushed that far before, but he was clearly uncomfortable with it. My laboratory, however, is not interested in what has been, but what** ** **can**** **be; and what this boy** ** **can**** **do is… staggering. A false warning was played that the reactor was destabilizing, and a countdown began. Whatever inhibitions the boy had up until that point dissipated (** ** **melted**** **, one might say), and he began building power for something big. The air temperature around him dropped by orders of magnitude in the first seconds, and the chamber began cracking along its length. Intervention at this point was impossible, and we could only stare in awe at the sensors. In the final moments of the countdown, he released everything he had; all at once.**

 **The reaction dissipated.**

 ** **COMPLETELY.****

 **According to the sensors, he broke the laws of physics as we know them, and generated a point of** **ABSOLUTE ZERO** **, where, seconds before, there was** **A MINIATURE SUN** **.**

 **Thus he is capable (albeit under extreme duress) of manifesting a force of** ** **-340 Trillion Joules.****

 **The** ** **absolutely mind-boggling**** **scale of his power is well worth the cost of the testing chamber (which violently imploded around the ex-power source)!**

 **He was retrieved successfully, and treated by medical staff; but was found unharmed. It seems he enjoyed the test of his limits and, though apprehensive, is anxious to test them further. He has even gone so far as to encourage the others to exercise their full abilities as well. It may be that he thinks us scared, but judging by his personality, I believe otherwise.**

 **Now if only all of these children be so cooperative…**


	6. Log 5: Noct AND Sol

**-ACCESSING H-SEC WEAPONS LAB 856416 NETWORK: ARCHIVE**

 **-RETRIEVAL COMPLETE**

 **-VIDEO CHANNEL: CORRUPTED- AUDIO ONLY**

 **-TRANSLATION BUFFERING: PLEASE WAIT...**

 **-BEGIN PLAYBACK LOG: 5_"Noct & Sol"**

This log should be interesting. Well... more than usual. I usually limit myself to one subject each week but… well, this is unavoidably complex. Simply stated, I have spent the last two weeks studying a subject that was actually two subjects, but they bleed into one another at some times, but were also totally opposite at times, and… by the void I need to sleep.

To put it bluntly, Sol and Noct were siblings (brother and sister, respectively) that were bonded together by the void into a single body. Their minds, however, remain separate; the dominant consciousness shifting in tandem with their physical form (and its corresponding gender). Oh yes, I forgot to mention the shapeshifting. They randomly shift from state to state, never leaving one twin in control of their body for too long at one time. It's not binary, but rather a game of percentages and grey margins. This makes separate study incredibly difficult, and studying them as a whole is uncertain at best when you can not be certain which half is dominant, and to what degree. Certain patterns, however, are present that reveal which is in control.

For instance, She has a tendency to resolve issues with minimal negative impact, while He dives headlong into arguments; certain that he is correct. She seems comfortable with silent contemplation, while He needs action at all times. She spends their time with Hale, Lara, and Vahlen, while He (unsuccessfully, I might add) flirts with Kasha. The only reason he's not a burn mark on a wall by now is his sisters intervention. It's not that Kasha doesn't want to (she does) or that she can't (she can) it's that she just...doesn't. This is most likely tied to their powers, or more specifically: Hers. Occasionally, when both halves agree on ownership, their form shifts completely to one side; letting that halfs powers manifest in full force. Kasha has actually proven instrumental in studying Nocts powers of suppression. She seems to have a soothing effect on her company, which can be channeled to induce a euphoric state of comfort, or even a small coma. The most incredible manifestation, though, is her power of inverse reciprocation. Only once has Kasha lost her temper completely at Them, and though They were the target of the blast, Alice (too small to notice at the time), was caught in the explosion. The burns were bad.

Very bad.

Not only was she frail to begin with, but being caught mid-air at about the size of on insect? She Should have been scarred for life, with Vahlen and the med squad too far off to intervene in time, They did the most incredible thing. All the energy they had absorbed from the blast erupted from Her, but not in its original form. The destructive potential of her rage was transformed into a soothing pulse that knitted her flesh back into shape, and cleansed the scars it would have made.

Needless to say, Kasha hasn't made the slightest spark since.

This incident, however, demonstrates only half of Their potential. Sol has had very few opportunities to manifest, and none have been as… drastic… as the aforementioned, but I believe His powers to be polar opposite to Hers. I haven't proven this (yet), but I have observed two phenomena. First, His presence causes agitation and heightened awareness. Much as She shares her serenity, He aggravates others and makes them equally as hyperactive. Second, He is capable of focussing this effect into a stimulant that accelerates the target to unnatural speeds.

I doubt I need to elaborate on the practical uses of these effects; both Sol and Noct have immense potential in my program. Although, getting them to cooperate may be… problematic. It seems (for once) that Margulis is being given an opportunity to show her usefulness to my project.

Ugh. It's been a few long weeks.

 _ **Well, that was it. After all that waiting, this is my product. Let me just apologize so much, and say that this would have been out a week sooner if my wisdom teeth had laid low for a bit. Regardless of the emotional effects (turns out I'm a crier), post-anesthesia is not the best condition for writing. Nor is playing catch-up for the 2 days of work I missed in classes. Anywho, for those on the Forums who don't know this, I've expanded to ! It's a much more… flexible service, that also allows me to write for other fandoms. I haven't yet, but I might! After CoTV (This) of course. Anywho, please leave a comment or review! I don't care what's in it; just taking the time out of your life to say something is enough for me. In any case, Toodles!**_

 _ **-Glory unto The Golden Empire**_


	7. Log 6: Vahlen

**-ACCESSING H-SEC WEAPONS LAB 856416 NETWORK: ARCHIVE**

 **-RETRIEVAL COMPLETE**

 **-VIDEO CHANNEL: CORRUPTED- AUDIO ONLY**

 **-TRANSLATION BUFFERING: PLEASE WAIT...**

 **-BEGIN PLAYBACK LOG: 6_"Vahlen"**

Why?

Why must they be so DAMNABLY NEEDY?

(sigh) I suppose I should elaborate.

Over the past few weeks, my study, self and staff have moved to a civilian world by the (incessant) request of Margulis. Normally I wouldn't have considered the notion, but the children had been getting… anxious after a while. The station had been reminding them increasingly of their time aboard the Zariman; and intensive PTSD is rather undesirable in living superweapons. I suppose, had I been given more time, I might have developed that Pacification array from Noct I had proposed in her/their report, but the stress had made Their already highly mutable form even more volatile.

Besides, I've seen what Kasha does when under duress…

In any Case, we are here now, and I can barely breathe! Living on a gas giant for so long gives one a taste for thin, artificially de-pressurised air; and this world is anything but. We are by the seaside (of course) in a former executive-caste resort; now made a temporary home. I came here once, a few deca-cycles back, in between lab assignments… hm. Regardless, the study continues, and I SUPPOSE the lush climate has made the subjects more open…

Thus, we come to the most recent subject (though I hesitate to say recent. Masters know how long I've waited to record this), Vahlen. She isn't exactly new, as her powers were among the first noted. However, she was taken from my direct study to the Medical wing for training. One of the oldest (and closest to Hayden- will investigate in greater depth later), she has already all but mastered her powers of regeneration. This, of course, and as I stated, has thoroughly endeared her to the Medical staff; who I allowed to conduct medical training in exchange that it would also serve as a separate, more personalized branch of my study.

I have not been disappointed.

In case it isn't obvious by now, her abilities center around recovery and rejuvenation. Vahlen is capable of incredible feats of healing; pouring her energy into a living conduit, who then diffuses, in some form of radiation, to the surroundings. She also seems capable of generating void energy in this same way; but since the children generate it rapidly on their own, it seems unnecessary at present.

From what I can gather, she served as the medic (and possible mother-figure) for the group, supporting the homestead while Hayden, Kasha, and other, more combat-ready members went out to explore. Recent study has been difficult, though, as after Kasha's last "outburst" (as detailed previously) she seems to feel guilt at not being present to help. After all, if Noct hadn't reversed the damage (I still need to test that come to think of it…), little Alice's burns would have scarred permanently before regenerative treatment could reach her. She's fine now, thanks in no small part to Vahlen's bedside manner, but still hasn't attempted flight; spending her time playing with the imported earth-insects in the garden.

But I digress.

All in all, her abilities seem useful on the domestic level, but… shall we say "underwhelming" for military application. The Dax need no medical attention besides their skilled medics, and would be far more useful if better armed against the Occulists adaptive shell. Casualties are expected, but such is war; and none know this better than they.

Regardless, I'm slightly less miserable now that I'm FINALLY catching up on my backlog, and studies will continue shortly once the surveillance and testing equipment is installed (again with these damnably slow Forma suppliers!).

 _ **HOLY JEEBUS IT'S BEEN A MONTH. Literally more that 30 days now! I'm so sorry I've made you all wait, but again, life is rough. I have no good excuse for what I've done (or rather, NOT done), and can only press on; writing as best I can to sate your literary desire! This WILL**_ _ **probably**_ _**NOT HAPPEN AGAIN.**_

 **-Glory unto The Golden Empire**


	8. Log 7: Kairos

**-ACCESSING H-SEC WEAPONS LAB 856416 NETWORK: ARCHIVE**

 **-RETRIEVAL COMPLETE**

 **-VIDEO CHANNEL: CORRUPTED- AUDIO ONLY**

 **-TRANSLATION BUFFERING: PLEASE WAIT...**

 **-BEGIN PLAYBACK LOG: 7_"Kairos"**

Now that my operation has finished unpacking, testing (and recording) has begun in earnest. As it stands, most of the children have yet to demonstrate any abilities beyond the occasional misfire; and the others (Kasha) are difficult to study. However, we have been looking into using this world's varied locales for more rigorous testing. We still have much to learn about previous subjects and their growth; I mean, we never even came close to Hayden's physical limit, and he's grown stronger if anything over the past months. Besides, the Dax simulation rooms, even ones tested by the Blademaster himself, were (in his own words, no less) "...hardly comparable to real experience, for though it may find one's limits: only in facing the raw and primal fear of death, can a warrior surpass them."... whatever that means. But I digress, the change in scenery has brought a few others out of their shell. First, and most notably as of yet, has been Kairos.

Kairos, up until this point, has had no real chance to manifest his powers due to the extensive cleaning regiment in the old facility. The children were, and still are, viewed as an extreme biohazard; and necessary decontamination was excruciatingly thorough. I can't tell you how many collective days I've spent in those chambers over the years in the facility, and the children only made it worse. Now, unusual residues were common around the children; every day left new incidents and consequences, so minor increases in lesser composite structures went unnoticed. Thus, having looked back at the cleansing analysis, it was reasonable not to notice the increase in void-charged silicon crystal.

However, thanks to our beach-side sensory array; this has changed.

Having been noted long ago as an extreme germaphobe (with logical enmity towards Rose and Alice because of it), it was quite a shock to see him out on the beach in the middle of the night. Now normally, these being young children and teenagers who have probably never seen pictures of a real beach, we would have just written it off as exploration. It was only after studying the neurode array that we saw them. Little flecks of sand, supercharged with Void-essence but kept low enough to be hidden by the dim light, dancing around him under an unnatural wind. Now, having looked back at his file, it makes sense that a Martian native would have an affinity for sand; but this is… incredible. We let him go for the night, keeping an eye n his exertion to make sure he was safe while observing his cautious testing of his limits. He had clearly only ever used his powers minimally, but seemed driven to experiment.

Now, I claim no expertise in child psychology (especially in the trauma-stricken) but I do know the void. I believe, in some way shape or form, that the energies of the void are driving him to act. Normally, exposure to the raw fabric of the void whilst within its domain causes irrevocable madness, followed swiftly by a horrendous and graphic death. This madness, though, can often draw parallels to the lives it afflicts. Now, given these Children's' tolerance to exposure as is, they may be able to perceive hidden messages or compulsions within the frequencies. Put simply, the "voice" of the void is lost upon most observers, and their minds (and bodies) break under the strain; while these children seem apt to absorb and potentially understand it. As far as I can tell, only one seems aware of this ability, though that is likely due to his developmental deviancies. I've scheduled Margulis to spend more one-on-one time; in addition to commissioning a Sympathetic Resonance Device for him.

Back to Kairos, though, the energies seem to be compelling him to experiment. The boy has lived a sheltered life thus far, and before the incident, had been interested only in how he could get out of leaving the home system. Now, though, he has let go of his aversion to the new. Additionally, he has developed an insatiable desire for knowledge of empires past. He has taken special interest in Prof. Fenneg; our resident (token) archaeologist. I've never been a fan of Dalia's work on the ruins of ancient Mars, but her subordinate is useful enough at keeping Kairos enthralled.

Nothing else is really of note; I mean, he still hasn't pushed himself far enough to draw any conclusions on his powers, and none of his social interactions seem out of place; other that his affinity towards Annie. It's obviously not attraction, so I'd normally write it off as brotherly affection, but… I don't know. They just seem… similar.

Regardless, I will be keeping an eye on them all.

 **No excuses. No forgiveness. Only regret, and more content to fill the woeful deficit.**

 **[edit: Lets hope this fixes the formatting...]**

 **-Glory unto The Golden Empire**


End file.
